


Little Bit of Nothing

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A little bit of nothing about friends, love and hurt.Slighty AU





	1. Green

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**I, SADLY DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.  THOUGH IF I MAKE SOMETHING OR SOMEONE UP I'LL LET YAH KNOW!!**  
   
Severus, when faced with something, would always, always, pick _green._  


His mother asked what colour he wanted for his new jumper.  _Green._   He always says _green._   Even before he had met the pretty girl down the road.  


When he saw that Lily Evans had _green_ eyes...it was, for him, the icing on the cake.  


He's sorted into Slytherin-the _green_ house.  


He loses his one love to his hate-he's _green_ with envy.  


He gets the mark on his forearm-shining _green_ in the night sky.  


The Potter boy always looks him in the eye-always the _green._  


Before he dies he takes one last look- _green_ to black...and Severus realizes that _green_ never left him-not really.  
  

**AN:  Hello, okay so i had someone review the chapter 'Dress' the other day and they said i needed more detail.  Terribly sorry if it confused anyone else.  'She' is Tonks.  Just for that person you didn't know.**

**Also huge thanks to whoever reviewed my other fic 'Addicted'.  'Freckles' is also a chapter for those yoy want to read it.**

**suffering from writer’s block.  Let me know what you think!**

 


	2. Freckles

** OWN NOTHING **

 

 

You know exactly how many he's got on the bridge of his nose.

 

You know he doesn't like them much-you don't tell him that you do.

 

You see them dance when he laughs or smiles.

 

 

But now as you kiss Krum…you think that maybe-just maybe, you're a little upset that he doesn't have any.

 

Because, really, freckles are for him and he is for you.

 

 

** AN: This is Hermione thinking about Ron in case you couldn't tell.  R&R **

 

 


	3. Dress

"Come on already Tonks!  You're mum'll be here any minute now!"

She frowned.  "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

She looked at the person in the mirror...loking pretty...

She hated pretty.  It was far too girlish for her.  Too tidy, too neat.

As she came down the stairs she said, "Alright, you have to swear not to laugh!"  She knew there was no point because Sirius Black was not one listen to such things but she did it for good measure.

She hadn't realised, however, that Remus Lupin was also at the bottom of the staircase.  Her heart stopped and she thought, brilliant, now he's really going to think I'm a tryhard flozzy!

Sirius, she could tell, was trying very hard not to laugh.  "You look...a _dora_ ble!"

She wacked him upside on the head.  At the age of 35, Sirius had not yet discovered that he was addicted to using puns.  Tonks looked at Remus with a hopefull face.  He gestered for her to turn and she did so.  She was wearing a very flowery maxi-dress and her hair was blonde and in a messy bun.

"He's right though.  You do look good.  Cute."

_Cute_

"Cute?  My mother better be greatful for this!"

Dinner with her parent hadn't be too bad.  They went to a muggle resturant, got a few odd looks, but otherwise fine.  She was back at headquaters in trackies and an oversize Weird Sisters t-shirt.  She was having a bottle of butterbeer and was reading a book.  She heard a quiet "Oh..." from the doorway and turned to find Remus with a book under his arm.

"You're back from dinner then?" he asked.

She smiled, "Looks like it."

He sat in the chair oppisite her and opened his book.  A few moments passed before, "You've changed out of your dress?"

She saw how awkward he look and chuckled.  "Yeah, I um...I don't really get on well with dresses..."

He nodded and went back to his book but not before saying, "I wasn't aware you read for pleasure..."

She stood with a smirk.  "There's alot you don't know about me Remus Lupin."

She turned to leave but was stopped by hearing his voice once more.  "Not that is matters but I know that you look very good in dresses no matter how bad you get on with them..."

She blushed and left making a point to wear dresses around him more often.  



	4. Looking at me...Looking at you

  


I love it when you look at me because, then I know, for one small moment that I crossed your mind.

 

I shouldn’t be looking, this I know.  But it’s just so damn hard not to.  If you think about it, she’s really no that special, just another girl…

I don’t really need to be jealous…do I?  Did I spend too much time thinking about it, trying to avoid it?

But I see his heard turn in my direction and I quickly continue with my work.

He should go back to snogging Lavender.  He shouldn’t be looking at me…Thinking of me…


	5. Perfectly Imperfect

Love isn’t finding the perfect person…it’s seeing an imperfect person perfectly.

 

They were at it again.

“I’m too old Tonks!”

“More experienced” wink “More wiser!”

“Too poor!”

“Money isn’t everything Remus!  Besides…I’m sure I’ve got some somewhere…?”

“Too dangerous!”

Scoff “As if…”

“I let down everyone I love or are about.”

“You’re too scared of me to let me down Remus Lupin!”

“…Nymphadora…”

“Don’t call me that.  I may be in love with you but that doesn’t mean you can call me that!”

“Well I can’t call you Tonks now can I?”

“And why’s that?”

“Because…well we are getting married and that’s that!”

“Oh…”


	6. Jealousy

I love to see you jealous

 

You can feel his eyes on you as Lee twirls you around on the dance-floor.  

He’s jealous, you can tell.  You heard what he said to Krum and the thought 

makes a small smile appear on your face.

The song ends and you turn to talk to him but he’s gone.

Maybe making someone jealous isn’t always a good idea…?

  



	7. Little Bit Love Shy

She had no idea what she doing.  With him...kissing her softly.  Hands staying in one place-her waist.  Not roaming like the other boyfriends.

She pulled away and breathed, "Ted..."

"Andy?"

She closes her eyes.  This is the third time its happened.  "You're in Hufflepuff...?"

He chuckles, "How nice of you to notice."

She shakes her head, "And I'm in Slytherin and I'm a Pureblood...a Black and you're not and...and..."

He places a finger to her lips and she shuts up.  She looks down in embarrassment because she thinks she might cry and Blacks DO NOT cry... EVER.  He tilts her chin up, forcing her to look into those light brown eyes of his and he whispers, "And maybe you're just a little love shy?"

He bends down and kisses her.  More strongly now and she takes his hands from her waist and lets him roam all he wants.


	8. Clumsy

I’m the type of person who will walk into a chair and say sorry.

 

Excitement runs through you.  It’s taking over your body.  How it happened you have no idea, you are always so careful.  But you couldn’t care less because you are so happy.

As you bounce into headquarters you knock over yet another pot-plant.  They must hear the smash because someone announces your arrival.

You walk into the main room and Remus greets you with a kiss.  You’ve only been married a month and already such a change has occurred, he’s so much more happy.

The meeting starts and heads to the topic of getting Harry out of his aunt and uncle’s before the 31st.  Molly looks at you with concern.  She’s the only person you’ve told.

“Of course Tonks won’t be involved with the mission.”

You know she’s only worried for you but if looks could kill you would have killed Molly a thousand times over.

“Molly!  I may be pregnant but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to do my job!”  This all comes out before your brain had time to register it all.  You spin round to find a look of terror on Remus’ face.

You wish for once…you wouldn’t be so clumsy.

  



	9. Crying Love

When she comes to you crying, remind her that she is loved.

 

She had told her family.  Told them she didn’t want a Malfoy.  She wanted a Tonks. Ted.  She wanted him.

She came to him crying, ruining her beautiful face.  His folks weren’t home, thank god.  He let her take a shower and he watched as she took of her make-up and wondered, why in the name of Merlin, she ever put in one in the first place.

He went to let her change after her shower but she told him to stay.  Asking where his bedroom was, she took his hand…

They moved with one another, moaning, crying until they had both climaxed.

As they lay next to each other he whispered, “Marry me?”

“Always.”

  



	10. Boom

Every time he walks into a room my heart goes BOOM!

However letting James Potter know this would be social suicide.  His head would get so big it wouldn’t be able to fit through the door way of our bedroom.

But as I wait for him to take his shower I couldn’t help but think, if someone had told me five years ago, that I would end up married to Potter and be happy I would have told them to go to the Hospital Wing.

“Lily?”

Even hearing my name on his lips makes my heart skip a beat.

“James?”

He pokes his head around the corner and says, “You’re not busy right now are 

you?”

I laugh. “No…?  Why?”

He steps all the way into the room revelling a very naked Mr. Potter and asks, “Care to join me?”

Yes, my heart defiantly explodes around Potter.

 

**AN: So these are all just little drabbles about everyone.  This is my forst fic so drop me R &R and tell me how I'm doing!**


	11. First Time

** DISCLAIMER:  I OWN ONLY WHAT YOU DO NOT KNOW. **

 

You’re not quite sure how it happened.  It just did.

They had talked about it-but had never acted on any of the talks.  

He had kissed her with such desire.  Such want.  She knew it had to happen, he loved her-true, but he wasn’t really the kind of guy to wait for such a thing…or was he.  

She had taken his hand, and led him to the room of requirement, how they never got caught is still a complete wonder.

Places his hands on her waist once more they kissed again.  Suddenly, there, while they were making love-she knew.

She knew she was going to spend forever with this boy-No…this man.

 

AN-This one can be about whomever you wish.  

I had heaps of ideas for this fic but they’re all one my old computer and well…they got deleted L 

  



	12. Father and Son

** I DON’T OWN ANYTHING, APART FROM MY IDEAS.  
**

_Be careful to leave your sons well instructed rather than rich, for the hopes of the instructed are better than the wealth of the ignorant.  ~Epictetus_   


When his son is born, Draco acted as he should.  Proud.  He kissed his wife on the forehead and thanked you for a son.  
He was congratulated by family and friends.  His mother cried for joy and his father even gave him a hug.  
He leaves his wife to rest for a moment and when he returns she is fast asleep and baby is awake in the crib.  
Slowly, as if he’s scared, Draco makes his way and takes his son in his arms.  
“Shhhh.” He coos. “You don’t want to wake your mother do you?”  
Baby looks at him with wide eyes, and Draco feels more alive than ever…because someone needs him  


When Scorpius moves out of home to live with his new wife, Draco helps him pack.  To him the silence is unbearable.  


“

Dad?”  
He looks in the direction of his son, his boy.  
“You’re always gonna be here for me?  No matter what?” asks Scorpius with worry in his voice.  
Draco walks over to him and pulls him into a hug, “How foolish of you to think otherwise.”  


Scorpius leaves, his wife cries and he’s never felt more dead…because he’s gone and Draco’s taught him all he can for now.

**Hmmm, what do you think?**

 


	13. Clumsy Continued

** THIS ONE CONTINUES OFF FROM WHER TONKS LET SLIP THE FACT THAT SHE HAS A BABY. **

 

_Pregnant._

Your brain repeats the word over and over again.

She’s pregnant…with a baby.

Their home, the meeting has been over for hours.

“Remus?” says Tonks cautiously, “Say something…anything.”

“Is it mine?”  The words have gone and there’s no way to get them back.

_SLAP._   Hand print to the face.  “How dare…what exactly…I can’t believe…what do you mean?  Is it mine?”  She’s shaking-whole body-head to foot.

You take a deep breath, “My kind doesn’t normally…we don’t…a baby…”

You hug her with such force, and her happiness dances in her eyes.

 

**I like to think that Remus was a little excited that they were having a child.**

  



End file.
